Among Men
by A-Man-Named-Ray
Summary: A 17 year old guy named Ryler has the power to do anything he wishes through the use of his extremely rare Semblence. He calls it Reality Shaping. He can do so much extraordinary things but will he actually use his power to help in the war against the Grimm? Or will he aide in the destruction of all life? He's the most powerful person ever but there's a catch... He's a pacifist.
1. Prologue

_**What's up everyone! New story here and I think I'm going to actually make this a true story. Not an attempt that ends with me coming up with new ideas for a year or two and practicing my writing. It'll definitely not be like that... I hope. But anyway, this story is a slight AU with the majority being very similar to the show in a plot and timeline sense. The first part is like a World of Remnant video so imagine Ozpin narrating it. Also the main character is SUPER OP. Meaning he can kick Superman's ass using Goku as the beating stick without even waking up... Yeah... But he won't be doing very much fighting anyway. This is more of a story dealing with the morals of Gods and whether or not they should interfere in mortal lives. Anyway please read and review, I always enjoy feedback and compliments (who doesn't...) any flames will be ignored so just don't. I do not own Rwby or any characters related to the show. They belong to the guys at Rooster Teeth and the Legend up above known as Monty Oum. (We Love you Monty! Now and always). And that should cover everything. Enjoy.**_

Prologue

 _Throughout the years, Man and Faunus kind have faced off against a great enemy. The Creatures of Grimm. Through out all of known history, The Grimm have sought after the destruction of all Humans and Faunus. They attack without mercy or remorse, feasting on the flesh of their enemies. They are blood thirsty and souless monsters who have no other instinct than to kill. The people of the world, known as Remnant, were brought to near extinction on so many different occasions. Any settlements that were created were quickly destroyed, so tribes of nomads trained its members in the art of Hunting, the act of protecting against or fighting the Grimm. Some warriors were naturally born with ability to focus their soul into a Semblence, a special ability unique to an individual. Others could train themselves to unlock their Semblence. For a time, this manner of living seemed to provide a somewhat peaceful life for these nomads. However, the Creatures of Grimm always kept Man in state of constant fear._

 _After decades of living in fear, Humans and Faunus decided that enough was enough. In order to protect themselves from the Grimm, early leaders of the many nomadic tribes came together and decided to build a city. It would be located near a vast mountain range, an endless sea and would be the largest thing ever constructed be early Man. It would take nearly 100 years before it was ever completed._

 _Guarded by walls 25 meters tall, the City of Vale was a technological and architectural wonder. The City of Vale, named after Valen: The God of Protection, became a safe haven for any and all people to call home. It was big enough to feed, clothe and shelter almost 4 million people, but that would have made for very cramped living. So instead of filling the city to its maximum capacity, three groups of people left to establish new homes across the world._

 _The tribes decided to name these new cities just like the City of Vale, they chose Gods and Goddesses that everyone believed to have existed hundreds of years ago. Atlasio: the God of War, Mistra: The Goddess of Peace, and Vacua: The Goddess of Life._

 _These brave colonists set out to find other tribes and create new cities, equal in greatness to Vale. And they succeeded. Together the four Great Cities of Remnant provided Humans and Faunus the age of peace we live in today..._

Standing in front of a large classroom of students was a man wearing a dark green suit with a lighter green scarf around his neck, white hair, a pair of round glasses on his face and a coffee mug and cane in each of his hands. This was professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy of Hunting. He was giving a lecture on early civilization to a class full of students, training to become the protectors of the world.

"As you all know, the world as we know it today is in an everlasting age of peace. This is all thanks to the Great Cities. Humans and Faunus live in harmony in each of the cities. However, this does not mean we are safe. As future Huntsmen and Huntresses, you will be tasked with going outside of the walls to fight against the Grimm in an effort to rid the world of their evil presence." he said before taking a sip of his coffee. He was calm and remained still at all times, as though he was actually talking in his sleep. He gave off an aura of safty at all times and showed almost no emotion. He was, as they say, an enigma shrouded in mystery. Before he could continue, one of the students raised their hand. It was a first year girl wearing the common Beacon uniform, which was a red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar. She also had a black bow on top of her head.

"Yes, Miss Belladonna?" The headmaster asked her. She looked directly at him as she spoke with a voice full of curiosity. "If what you say is true, that we really are in a time of peace, why do we still go outside of the walls? Wouldn't it be safer to stay within the protection of our home?" She asked and some others agreed with her by nodding their heads and looking expectantly at their current teacher.

"Well, while I do agree that we are safer within the walls of our city, we are not free." He said. Once again a student raised their hand but it was someone else. She was a second year student with a pair of rabbit ears atop her head. She spoke with a Menagerian accent, "Sir?"

"Miss Scarlatina is it? What's your question?" He said taking another sip of his coffee. "Can you please elaborate? What do mean we aren't free?" She seemed shy and nervous to be speaking in front of so many people.

"I mean, while we truly are safe within these walls, we will never be able to expand or grow beyond our borders. The Grimm have us confined while they continue to roam free across all lands. We must continue to leave our home so we can find new places to grow. Take for example, Menagerie. The first major expansion effort since the Great Cities were established. No one believed it could be settled but now we have a new place to call home. In my opinion, Menagerie is the only place on Remnant that you can truly expirence freedom. With no Grimm, there are no walls, no ever present threat of death nearby. However, it is a tad cramped so the freedom one feels is somwhat limited." Ozpin said making a few people chuckle at his light hearted jest at the living conditions of the so called Free Land. Just as he was about to continue the bell rang signalling the end of the class and the end of the day.

Ozpin stepped aside as another man took his place. He was a large man with a large gut wearing a dark red suit with gold trims over a white shirt and a large red tie. He also has gray hair and thick mustache. This was Professor Peter Port, the Grimm Studies teacher. He cleared his throat and said, "You are all dismissed for the day. Remember to always stay vigilant." As everyone was leaving, Headmaster Ozpin focused his attention on a single student.

At first glance the student would appear to be a normal. He wore the standard Beacon Academy uniform, which for males consisted of a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. His hair was an icy blue and his skin very pale, almost ghost like. If one were look carefully they could see the very faint and small icy blue aura surrounding him. He seemed to be radiating with a soft glow that no one else had. Often people missed it but anyone who payed close enough attention would be able to tell that it was there. As he left he passed by Headmaster Ozpin who only had a single thought in his mind about the boy.

 _"He's here at last."_

 ** _What do you guys think? Leave a review and any criticisms you may have. If you spotted an error please tell me. I don't have a Beta Reader and have a shitty computer that doesn't even have spell check (the piece of crap). That's it for now, be back soon with the first chapter entitled_** **Arrival.** ** _Until next time, this has been A Man Named Ray._**


	2. Arrival

_**Hello everyone and welcome back for another chapter of Among Men. Thanks to all those who read and you who posted a review. I hope you liked that short preview. That was just to establish the world my story takes place in. As you could clearly tell, there were some differences between the show's cannon and my story. That was intentional. I don't want anyone thinking I don't know Rwby and am just pulling rabbits out of my ass. No. That's not it. This is essential as it pertains to my story's plot. In what ways? Well, you'll just have to stay tuned to find out more.**_

 _ **To TheNewbieSlayer: To answer your question, No there will not be anyone even remotely close to his power. Like I said before, he is the definition of OP. As for his weakness, that'll be explained in later chapters.**_

 _ **Now, let's get into the first real chapter of the story. There will be more differences shown and I took some creative liberties and changed some minor things. If you have a problem with this, please feel free to express your opinion in a review if you want. If not, then that's good. I do not own Rwby, if I did, this story would be cannon... But it isn't... And my ships would be sailing right now. Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival

The mid day sun was shining brightly in the City of Vale. The people of the city were going about their daily lives. Some were shopping, eating, or simply out for a stroll. Cars were constantly driving to and from many different places. Going home, to the store, or even to work. The vibrant colors of the many signs advertising all manner of things, from jewlery and clothes to even some bizarre looking gadgets. Eveyone was busy with their own personal interests that hardly anyone noticed the young man walking amongst them. While, he may not have physically looked out of place, the faint, blue glow he emitted certaintly was. He continued to marvel at the sights before him, it was his first time in the city after all.

 _"Wow... I can't believe I'm actually here. After all this time, I'm finally in Vale!"_ He casually thought to himself. There was an air about him that just screamed excitment. The smile and the sparkle of his eyes told the whole story.

He was in Vale and he love every second of being there.

He walked down the street until he reached the end of the road and reached a giant wall. _"A wall? I don't remember this in the show."_ He thought to himself. He reached out his hand and touched it's smooth surface. He stood there for a while, wondering how long it took to build such a magnificent wall. He eventually left and continued his journey through the city streets. He walked all day long, he managed to walk from one end of the city all the way to the opposite end. When he made a left down a street he hadn't gone down before, he found himself in an area he didn't think existed. The Red Light District... Yup, Vale's home of everything dealing with sex. His eyes widened and he did a 180 and just walked back to the street he was one before. The boy shook his head to clear his mind of what he just witnessed. Needless to say, he wasn't going down that road again. He continued he exploration and found himself in the Market District. He was starting to feel hungry so he stopped at an open fruit stand and asked for five apples. He loved apples, and couldn't get enough of them. The girl behind the the stand put the apples in a brown paper bag and asked for 6 Lien. The boy realized that he didn't have any money. He calmed himself so he didn't alert the vender and reached into his pocket. If someone was watching him they would have seen a dim, blue glow coming fromhis pocket.

When it faded, after only a second, he produced a small stack of hard pieces of plastic that looked similar to a credit card. There was one card for each Lien value. The one he gave the girl was a ten Lien card, which looked completely different from the show. The color scheme was different, there was actually a picture of Vale in the center and the inciments were different as well. There were 1 Lien, 6 Lien, 10 Lien and 30 Lien cards. He even had 200 and 500 Lien cards but those were reserved for people who could afford them and had them special ordered. The 1 Lien was green, the 6 was orange, the 10 was yellow and the 30 Lien cards were blue. The 200 and 500 were both golden but the 200 had red edges and the 500 Lien card had purple edges. When the vender saw this her eyes widened, thinking the guy before her was rich for having both gold cards. Anyone could instantly see the sudden flirtatious glimmer in her eyes.

Once he was handed his apples he walked off to continue his adventure. He got about half a block when he noticed something on the bag. When he examined it closer, he saw that it was a 9 digit number. _"Did she really give me her number?"_ He thought to himself. He could feel the heat entering his cheeks. He normally didn't get embarrassed so easily but this was a new expirence. A girl liked him because she thought he had money. After that unusual encounter, he arrived at a large complex, in what he assumed was the heart of Vale, that was made up of multiple buildings. He walked around the perimeter until he was at the main enterence. The large gates, made of some kind of metal, appeared sturdy enough to withstand a barrage of Boarbatusks for a fair amount of time. Above the gate was a series of letters. He took a few steps back so he could read what it said, "Signal Intermediate School of Hunting." He read the words out lout to himself. Peering through the bars of that kept him out, he could see part of the layout of the school. There were two story buildings but that's it, all the buildings were pretty small in comparison to what was shown of Beacon. This made sense because Beacon had students from all across the world and had to have enough space for all those people. Especially since dorms needed to be big enough for four people teams. As the boy was walking away, he noticed something, or rather someone, from the corner of his eye. A mass of blonde hair. Whoever it was turned a corner before he could get a good look at who it was. He decided that it was time to get going if he wanted to see the rest of the city before nightfall.

It wasn't until it got dark that he decided to look for a place to sleep. He remembered seeing a hotel towards the market district and decided to head there. The street lights were starting to turn on and there were very few people still out. Most of them were night owls, clubbers, late shifters and a few after work drinkers. Basically the usual suspects. Now that the sun had gone down, the boy wanted to check on something. Looking up, he saw the moon and said to himself, "Yup, shattered. Just like I remember." He had always wondered why the moon was like that. There was never a reason given as to how it had happened but he knew it might have just been 'because it looks cool'. He passed by a few shops on his way to the hotel. There was "Dust n Stuff", "Huntsmen R Us", "Weapons and Armour" and even "Dust til Dawn" which caught him by surprise. He wanted to see what it was actually like inside of the real Dust til Dawn store. He walked up to a window and peeked inside. There were shelves of dust cases, ammunition, empty vials, pouches, and even a few books on Dust. There was "Dust: A History", "Proper Handling of Dust", even a book called "The Big Book of Dust". He noticed something odd in the back, a small red bump peaking over a row of shelves filled with jars of Dust in its powder form. He was too focused on figuring out what that was that he failed to notice a group of people entering the store.

He was about to walk away when one member of the group walked passed his field of view. He noticed his black suit and red tie as the outfit of the Black Bear Gang, a group of thugs that were known for there... lack of skills.

" _I mean come on, they must not know the meaning of the word 'inconspicuous' since their headquarters is literally a popular night club."_ He sighed out loud as he thought that. He kept watching as the man was launched away into another shelf near the window. Then he remembered what happened next and stepped to the side of the window. As soon as he was clear a man and a red blur flew out the window he was standing in front of moments before.

His eyes widened as he finally saw the one wearing red. It was none other than Ruby Rose, one of the main characters from the show. _"How did I not remember that, it's so obvious. Who else wears a red hood and cloak."_

The guy that was launched into the shelf stood back up just as Ruby unfurled her weapon. She noticed the boy standing there with a look of bewilderment on his face and smiled at him. She did a quick spin and slammed the blade of her scythe into the ground, cracking it and causing it to need repairs. _"Was she trying to impress me or was it like the show and she did it for no reason?"_ He pondered as the leader of the group, Roman Torchwick, ordered the rest of the Black Bear goons to attack.

"And get that kid too! I don't want any witnesses." Roman said. The boy started to panic as the group of four split up. Two were going for Ruby and two were coming after him. _"Guess I have no choice."_ He thought before getting into a fighting stance. Both of the men thought that was funny because they were bigger than him and he didn't have a weapon.

"This should be easy." Said the first gang member. The other just nodded and cracked his knuckles. Then they were both knocked to the ground when one of the other two guys came crashing into them. The impact was so hard that they were instantly knocked unconscious. Truly, terrible criminal.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." Roman said to the pile of unconscious and possibly broken bodies. He then looked in the boy's direction as Ruby landed next to him with her scythe resting on her shoulder. The distant sounds of sirens told everyone that the party was coming to an end.

"Well Red, I think that we can all say that you and your boyfriend have made this a truly eventful evening." He said as Ruby and the boy met gazes for a second before she blushed and quickly looked away. "He's not my boyfriend!" she yelled at Roman while the boy just stood there with a little red in his face as well.

"Like it even matters. Anyway, as much as I'd like to stick around I'm afraid that this," He pointed the end of the cane at them and the tip flipped open to act as a sight, "is where we part ways." He pulled the trigger and a ball of energy shot out of the cane and flew towards them. Ruby pointed her scythe downward and launched herself into the air to avoid the explosion. While she did that the boy jumped to the side and rolled away when he landed. He was still caught in the blast and was thrown further away from the epicenter of the blast.

The boy stood up slowly but didn't look hurt. He saw Ruby asking the shop keeper a question. _"Probably asking if he would be alright now if the story is still following the same path."_ The boy thought. The old man nodded and Ruby took off after Roman by using the recoil from her sniper scythe to propel her to the roof across the street in only a second. Now that Ruby was gone, the boy turned to the store and asked the old man for a broom. He looked at the boy in confusion but before he could ask, his question was answered.

"She'll be okay. I know what she's capable of and I know for a fact that she is where she needs to be." The boy said. The old man nodded and pointed at a wooden door at the back of the store. The boy walked into the store and opened the door. It was a broom closet. He reached in and grabbed a push broom and walked back outside. Once he was there he looked at the old man again, who was just looking towards the roof top listening to the sounds of a small battle.

The boy stood next to him for a second and listened as well. After a few minutes they saw an airship fly away. As they watched the ship leave the boy introduced himself to the old man. "My name's Ryler." He said as he shook hands with the shop keeper. The old man just smiled and nodded hello and went back inside to clean up as well. Once that was done Ryler started sweeping up the broken glass and pushed it into a small pile to be picked up later.

After a few minutes of cleaning, the police arrived and did there jobs. One officer took pictures and another went inside to talk to the old man. Ryler was just standing outside as the store owner explained what happened. He saw no one was looking in his direction, so he put the broom down near the pile of glass and slipped away from the crime scene. He continued onward to the hotel to get his much needed rest.

* * *

 _ **There it is, V1 C1 from Ryler's perspective. If you spot any mistakes, grammar or otherwise, please let me know. It would be greatly appreciated and it also helps me with my writing skills. Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you did, let me know and spread the word if you think others would enjoy it as well. Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time.**_

 _ **The next Chapter will be entitled Days of Yesterday. What does that mean? Is there time travel? What's going to happen? Is it another X-Men movie? You'll just have to wait and see.**_


	3. Days of Yesterday

**_Hello everyone and welcome back to Among Men! This time we'll be exploring Ryler's past and how he got his powers. Thank you if you reviewed on one of the last chapters._**

 ** _To Boyy2k: Thanks for pointing that out and I will fix it._**

 ** _To tsuk1: This will be a canon story to a certain degree. I intend to follow the same plot in the show but changing a few thing here and there. After a while, the story will deviate and become its own story. There will be major and minor changes to the show's plot._**

 ** _To Mr Fizz: Yes he could do all that but then the chapter would have been a lot shorter. Also there is a reason he doesn't do that and that will be revealed in another chapter. As for his limit that is classified information and his weakness is as well._**

 ** _I have a few announcements to make but I'll do that at the end. For now, please review if you want and enjoy the next installment of Among Men._**

* * *

Chapter 2: Days of Yesterday

Ryler was currently sitting on his hotel bed in the middle of the night. It was one of the cheaper ones but it was still pretty clean. Clean enough. Relatively clean. "Oh god, this place is filthy. Too bad I can't clean it myself." He thought to himself. He was sure that the sheets were recycled from the last tenant. There were some spots of what he was hoping to every god in existence were just juice stains. He was feeling sicker by the minute. He tried to get his mind off of the possible seminal contaminants. He thought back to his life before today. Just a normal teenage boy living in another world entirely.

 **X-X**

 _Three years ago, on Earth. A young boy, around the age of 14, is seen walking down a sidewalk in the City of New York. He wore a light gray t-shirt, blue jeans and white backpack with gold trimmings slung over his left shoulder. His dirty blon hair and tan skin made him look like he just came back from vacation somewhere warm. He clearly stood out in the dreary fall streets of The Big Apple. As he walked he didn't notice something happening behind him a block away. A taxi driver, who had been working for 30 hours straight without sleep, lost control of his cab and was now barreling straight at him. The people who saw the coming vehicle tried to warn the boy but no one was successful. One person, a man, ran to push him out of the way but was too late. The cab crashed into the boy and into a light pole._

 _After a few minutes there was a flurry of red and blue lights. A crowd had gathered around to see the incident. A news reporter stood across the street with her crew. "Today, at around 7:25 AM, a young boy was struck by a taxi cab and was pinned against a light pole. The authorities have not confirmed his identity and haven't given an update on his condition. However, they did say that the boy was alive and was rushed off to the hospital." The woman stated into a camera that was linked up to the studio. She listened to the words coming through her ear piece and continued. "No, no one has confirmed whether or not the driver was under any influence of any drugs or alcohol but police have not ruled out the possibility." The boy was taken away in an ambulance but he would never arrive to the hospital. Inside the ambulance a another woman dressed as a paramedic was staring at the young boy. She leaned towards his face until she was inches away from him. She opened her mouth and breathe into his mouth. Suddenly the boy woke up with a jolt and inhaled deeply as if it was his first. The woman just smiled and pushed him back into his previous position. As he lie there he felt his body tingling all over. What he didn't know was that he was changing. Literally. His blond hair became a strange light blue color and he lost almost all the color in his skin making him look like a phantom of who he once was._

 _The woman saw this and said, "Wow, guess you're the one I've been looking for all this time." Ryler didn't understand what she meant but before he could voice his confusion she answered his question. "Don't worry kid, I'll explain later." With that Ryler closed his eyes and passed out. After that day, his life was forever changed and would never be normal again._

 **X-X**

Ryler opened his eyes. The memory was over three years old but he still could see it as clear as day. The pain, the hum, her. She told him about his new powers and what he should use them for but she never said people would be trying to kill him over them. He didn't want to think about it too much. He decided to take shower. He stood up from the bed that was facing a wall with a small, old, crappy TV. To the right was window and a chair in the corner where the two walls met. Opposite of the window was the door to the rest of the hotel. To the left of that was another door that led to a small alcove. He went through this door and entered the bathroom. It was, like the rest of the room, small with barely enough room for the essentials. There was a toilet, sink and shower stall but that was all. " _Not like there needs to be anything else anyway."_ He thought as he turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up. While he was doing that he lifted the left side of his shirt. He looked at the small scar that ran horizontally across his side. He thought back to that day and frowned at the painful memory.

 **X-X**

 _A young boy, about 5 years old, could be seen running around with a few other children. They were at a playground with their parents watching nearby. The play equipment was relatively new but had a few damaged spots. One of the bad areas was an exposed, sharp, metal screw on the swing set that was pointing outward. The many parents, and even a few older kids, who frequented that park had been complaining about it for weeks but no one was ever sent to fix the problem. On this day, there was something about to happen that would change the life of one very important child._

 _A small group of children were running by the swing set when one got too close to the exposed screw. The boy fell down and screamed in pain, everyone saw him and were rushing to his side in an instant. His mother, wearing a purple sun dress, ran over to the boy. She looked to be in her mid thirties but she was really a lot older than that._

 _The boy's blue shirt was ripped and there was a gash along his side. The woman looked at the cut and quickly picked up the boy. Everyone around was concerned for him and many of them were calling 911 but the woman told them all not to because she would take him to the hospital herself. The boy was crying in pain while holding his side as he was carried off to the woman's car._

 _The woman noticed a faint blue glow coming from under his shirt and started jogging to her car. Once there, she quickly put the boy in the backseat and ran around to the driver's seat. By now the faint glow had grown into a bright and easily visible shine. Many people who were at the park were walking up to the car to see what was happening. When they looked into the backseat the saw a boy with a cut that gave off an incredibly supernatural light. They were shocked and ran off as fast as they could. His mother started the car and drove off down the road and away from the park where, only seconds later, the authorities had arrived._

 _The two made their way to the outskirts of the city, there were buildings that were in shambles everywhere. This part of town was usually populated by druggies, people making illegal dealings, pros., and people looking for one of the three. There was an abandoned warehouse near a heavily polluted river and the car that was driven by the boy's mother was seen pulling up to its enterence. By this time, the glow had finally died down and the cut completely healed save for a scar. Both the boy and the woman got out of the car and walked up to the door of the warehouse. It had a security lock to the left of the door with a number pad and a retinal scanner. The woman entered a 16 digit code into the number pad and looked directly into the scanner. The boy saw a few numbers: _23_15_18_4_19_ but he knew what it actually was. Once the door was open they both entered in to find a massive machine in the center._

 _"It's now or never Ryler. Get ready."_

 **X-X**

Ryler was finished taking his shower and was wearing one of the hotel bathrobes. He stepped back out into the main room and laid on the bed, no longer caring if it was clean or not. He soon opened his eyes when he heard knocking at his door. He was still for a few seconds, thinking that whoever it was would just go away. That didn't happen as there was a second knock on his door. He got up from the bed and walked over to open the door. When he did he was surprised by who was standing in his doorway. It was a woman wearing a white blouse that showed a fair amount of her cleavage, a deep purple skirt and a black half cape that was purple on the inside. She also had glasses, a riding crop in her hand, which would have been strange if he didn't know who she was, and her blond hair was in a bun. She was Glynda Goodwitch, Combat Instructor at Beacon and the Headmasters' second in command. She wasn't alone either, behind her, with a curious look on her face, was Ruby.

Ryler knew that he had to remain calm and not let anyone know about what he knew. Growing up reading books about time travel and the dangers of having knowledge of the future sure prepared him well. "Can I help you?" He asked politely.

"Yes, miss Rose here says that you were at the dust robbery earlier this evening. Is that correct?" Glynda replied. She stood there staring Ryler down as if she was right and she was trying to get him to talk. " _What should I do... If I say no she'll probably think I had something to do with the robbery but if I say yes then something else bad could happen. This could seriously mess up the timeline..."_

"Yes, I was passing by when I noticed some people entering the shop. I recognized Roman Torchwick and knew something bad was going to happen. Before I knew what was happening, one of the guys came flying out the front window." He explained to Glynda what happened. She looked back at Ruby when she heard that last part and said, "You told me that one of the thieves did that." Ruby just looked sheepishly at her and gave a nervous laugh.

Ryler realized that they were standing in the middle of the hallway and stood to the side and offered them both into his room. Once they were inside, he grabbed the chair in the corner of the room and offered it to Glynda. Ruby sat on the bed while Ryler sat next to Ruby facing Professor Goodwitch. Ruby felt a little uncomfortable and tried to scoot away from Ryler as subtle as she could. With Ruby being Ruby, the move wasn't very subtle. Ryler didn't take any offense to it, he thought she was still embarrassed from when Roman call him her boyfriend. So was he now that he thought about it, he tried to keep his face from going pink as best as he could. When they were all settled Ryler continued his recounting of the nights events.

"It was after Ru- the window was broken," he stopped himself from implicating Ruby's window smashing incident to help her save face. "that Torchwick ordered two of his men to get me. He said he didn't want any witnesses. The robbers split up into two with one pair going after Ruby and the other going after me." Ruby seemed a little suspicious of him when he said that. " _How does he know my name, I never told him and Professor Goodwitch introduced me as 'Miss Rose'."_ She just shrugged to herself and continued listening. She thought that he must have been a Signal student she didn't recognize. Ruby had been too lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the rest of Ryler's explanation until the end.

"And that's what happened, I slipped away from the dust shop and came here. I'm not in trouble am I? I probably shouldn't have left an active crime scene." He tensed up when he thought that there was a possibility that he could be arrested. "No, don't worry, you're not in trouble." Goodwitch said to ease his worrying mind.

"Oh, that's good." Then he realized something. "I don't mean to be rude but if you aren't here to punish me, then why are you here?" Glynda was about to answer his question but was interrupted by another knock on his door. He stood up to go answer the door but Goodwitch stopped him and answered the door herself. When she opened the door Ryler saw a man standing in the doorway. He knew instantly who he was, the strongest Huntsman in the whole city, Ozpin.

"Good evening Ryler, Miss Rose." he greeted the two of them. He then turned to Glynda and asked her a question but Ryler couldn't make out what he said. When he got his answer he turned back to Ryler and continued. "Do you know who I am?" Ryler stood from his seat and extended his hand which Ozpin shook.

"You're Professor Ozpin, it's an honor to meet you sir." He spoke with dignity and respect to **the** Headmaster. He was now visibly sweating, if Ozpin saw here and Ruby is too then that means... _"Is he trying to recruit me to Beacon Academy too?"_ Ryler felt like fainting but he knew that he shouldn't. Not in front of Ozpin, Glynda and Ruby. He kept calm as best he could and started doing breathing exersices. Everyone noticed but Ruby was the one to speak up.

"Are...Are you alright? You seem, I don't know, stressed." She said and she was right. "I'm fine, just feeling a little bit light headed. I... I just n... need to... to..." Ryler said before he fainted.

 **X-X**

 _The boy was walking to a table off to the side of the machine. His mother had put on a white lab coat and began typing on a computer on the other side of the ring like machine. It was large enough to drive a mini van through it with enough room to have a person lying on top of the van to be safe as it passed through. The machine then began to hum to life as the inner perimeter began glowing the same supernatural blue as the boy's wound. Meanwhile, the boy started changing out of his shirt and denim jeans. He put on a black, one piece, form fitting suit. It looked like something scuba divers wore._

 _"I thought that this time would be different, that maybe we might actually have found a permanent home Sarah." The boy said as the blue glow shined around him and started altering his appearance. The young boy was changed into a teenager with pale white skin, icy blue hair and eyes with the same suit changed to fit his new body. It was Ryler but a little older than before._

 _"Yeah, well maybe if you hadn't got yourself hurt, we'd still be able to live here you idiot!" The woman, Sarah, replied. She kept working on the the computer, trying to get the thing working properly._

 _"It's not my fault that I love having a proper childhood and besides, it's only been two years since I got my powers and you said that some people have spent their entire lives trying to master it, so don't give me any shit. Who knows, maybe we could still go back, maybe they didn't see me that time." Ryler said but was cut short before he could continue by the sound of an explosion from somewhere outside their warehouse. "Or maybe they did and we only have a few minutes before they find us. Great, I'll get the charges set the coordinates. I think you'll like where we go next." He said as he started typing into a computer that was on a desk on his side of the room. When he was done he pulled open one of the desk drawers, reached in and pulled out several explosive charges and a detinator that was linked up to all the timers on the charges. He then went around the machine, placing a charge as he went._

 _"Can it please not be another god damn action movie! Last time you did that I couldn't stop using shitty one liners for a whole god damn week!" Sarah said as she finally got the machine up and running. The blue glow started filling up the entire inner area of the circular machine in a pool of supernatural looking water._

 _Ryler stood beside Sarah and handed her the remote detonator. "Set to 5 seconds so once you push it we have to jump immediately." He noticed the look on her face and put a hand on her shoulder. The look he gave her told her everything she needed to hear. "One day, we'll find a way to end this and we can stop running. You can go home and I can finally live my life." She smiled at what he said and actually felt a small glimmer of hope that he might be right._

 _Suddenly, there was a loud banging on their front door and then an explosion from just outside the warehouse. "That's our que to move." Ryler said as he and Sarah walked in front of the machine, facing the glowing blue portal. Ryler's eyes widened as he quickly rushed over to his side and pressed a button on the computer. The blue pool then showed an image of a city. Sarah looked at him in shock and said, "Did we seriously almost do a blind jump just now?" Ryler just stood there rubbing the back of his head chuckling. Sarah the slapped him on the back of the head before looking back at the portal and saw where they were going next. "Is that really...?" She was interrupted when Ryler spoke up. "Yup, Happy Birthday Sar." Sarah was going to respond but the door was blown in and a group of figures hidden by the smoke that the blast created rushed in guns blazing. Literally, a red bolt of super heated plasma shot Sarah's computer and several more shots flew by their heads. They ran into the portal at the same time Sarah pressed the button on the detonator. One of the figures saw them making their escape and shot a flurry of bolts at them. Then the place exploded and the warehouse was engulfed in an inferno._

 **X-X**

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Ryler could hear someone ask. The voice sounded young, feminine and full of concern. "I wouldn't worry about him Miss Rose. He's simply fainted." Said another voice, this one older but still feminine. "Indeed, I don't believe he is in any danger, unless you count the dizziness he's most likely experiencing." This time the voice that spoke was male and calm and somewhat soothing. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Ruby standing beside him with a worried looking expression. On the other side he saw Ozpin and Glynda. They were all looking down at him. While he was still out, Glynda used her Semblance to move him onto the bed. He opened his eyes and looked directly at Ozpin.

"Please tell me you're joking..."

End Part 1 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _First, I am going to have a regular update schedule. After the latest updated chapter, the next update should be expectd to be 10 days after. This is so because, like many of you, I have other things that need to be attended to and can't always find time to write. 10 days should be enough time to write a full chapter without over working myself or becoming too stressed out._**

 ** _Second, I am implementing a type of... Hmm, let's call it a "Story Quiz". In each new chapter, there will be a secret somewhere. It will be in the words, the actions of the characters, or any other method of secrecy. The first person to guess correctly, either in review or Private Message, will be allowed one (1) question about anything. If you want to know something spoilerish or a preview of a later chapter, you can ask. This game is 100% optional._**

 ** _Third, I will put up a poll in my profile to gauge how much you like the story so far. This will be to see where I need to improve._**

 ** _That is all, thanks for reading and reviewing (if you did) and have a nice day. The next Chapter will be the second part of this chapter._**


	4. Days of Yesterday part 2

_**Here you go, as promised a new chapter with a side of mashed potatoes... Nevermind, my pet Beowolf ate the potatoes. At least you still have this update. I don't want to jinx it but I think the 10 day update schedule will work for me. It was Easter yesterday and my family had been super busy preping for our annual cookout. Which meant I was also super busy so my writing was limited more than usual. With not much else happening for a while, I'll have Butt loads more time to write but the 10 days will still be there so if I finish early I can proof read better. This chapter will continue from the last (which should have been expected just by reading the title.) we also get explore more of the relationship between Ryler and Sarah. Now to the part where I thank my readers.**_

 _ **To Mr Fizz: There won't be much happening between them yet but I plan on doing something with Oz's apparent Body Snatching abilities in the future.**_

 _ **To Boyy2k: Damn it. This always happens. My brain just gets lazy and tells me that a word is right when it really isn't. Thanks for pointing it out.**_

 _ **To Everyone Else: Thank you all for reading my story. I hope you all enjoy the first few chapters and all the ones yet to come.**_

 _ **That should do it for now. Please Read, Review and let me know what I should do to make the story better. Or just tell me if I made a mistake somewhere. I always appreciate any and all helpful comments. Enough of me, onward to the story**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Days of Yesterday, Part 2

There was an awkward silence that reigned over the hotel room. No one made a sound and no one dared to move. Ruby was figiting and shuffling nervously; she stood to the left of Ryler while Glynda and Ozpin were standing at the foot of his bed. Both professors stood still, silent and calm, waiting for the answer for their question. Ryler also looked calm on the outside but was actually panicking inside his mind. He didn't know what he should do in this situation so he just focused on keeping his breathing under control and steady so he didn't pass out again. It had been a few minutes since he had woken up on his bed, Glynda using her telekinesis to put him there. Ozpin then had officially asked the question Ryler was dreading. "Would you two like to come to my school?" The question echoed in his head over and over again. Ruby, who was as hyperactive as she was portrayed in the show, answered without heitation and started jumping up and down in excitement. She wanted to take the once in a lifetime opportunity to go to the greatest Huntsmen school in the whole kingdom. Ryler, on the other hand, was simply thinking of a way to get out of going. Ozpin saw the joy in Ruby's eyes but also noticed Ryler's look of fear and hesitation. He waited a while for Ryler's answer, thinking he just needed to process the recent events.

After a few minutes of thought Ryler finally spoke up. "Why do you want me to go to your school? I don't know how to fight," he said trying to get out of going to the one place he didn't want to go. Ozpin just took another sip of his coffee and studied Rylers pleading look.

"Well, I have been watching you since the day you arrived. I have seen the things you are capable of and I have also seen your potential. You don't need to worry about fighting, that is what Glynda here will be teaching you." Ozpin said and motioned to Goodwitch as he was talking. He then turned around and started walking out of the room. "I'll let you have a bit of reprieve to decide what you want to do but remember," Ozpin turned back from the doorway and finished his sentence. "...in one week, I will need an answer. An airship will be leaving in two days, but late entries are also accepted." Ozpin said, turned back around and walked out of the room. Ryler just sat there on the bed, staring at the now empty doorway. A few seconds later, Glynda said, "I'll leave you alone as well. Take care young man," and started leaving as well. Ruby was still standing there, beside his bed, until she realized that she needed to leave. But she didn't leave right away, instead she decided to talk with Ryler and find out more about him and how he felt about all this.

"So... My name is Ruby. Um... What's yours?" She asked awkwardly. It didn't take very long for a reply. "I'm Ryler, nice to meet you." He extended his hand to shake hers'.

"So, um w...what do you think about all this? I mean, aren't you excited? This is a once in a lifetime chance!" She started to get excited about going to Beacon again.

"Ruby... I can't go to Beacon. And I can't explain why either. I can say that I'm conflicted." Ryler moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Ruby took a seat beside him but made sure not to sit too close in caae it made the situation awkward again. Once they were settled he continued. "I don't want to go to Beacon. I swore to someone that I wouldn't use my powers to fight..." he was interrupted by Ruby when she heard that last part.

"Wait, what kind of powers do you have? Is it something that can kill you if it's not controlled? Or is it dangerous to use it for other people's saftey?" Ruby was starting go on and on but Ryler just looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she stopped. She meekly looked at him and said, "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes." Apparently, she wasn't just a weapons nut but a Semblance freak too.

Ryler then continued his explanation. "It's both and neither." This made her look at him with a confused yet interested expression. "It's complicated but that's not the point. I can't go to Beacon but to refuse a request from someone like Ozpin... That's something I can't do either." Ryler said as he stood up and walked over to the window. He looked up at the sky. The stars looked the same but none of the constellations were recognizable. He kept looking up for a minute before he took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. He looked over his shoulder at Ruby and said, "I'm not going, but you definitely should." Again, there was only silence in the room. Ruby became uncomfortable and started to leave. Ryler turned back to the window when he saw that she was leaving. When she reached the door, she grasped the door's handle but didn't open the door. Instead, she turned her head back to look at Ryler and, just as Ozpin did before, she gave him her last words on the subject.

"Sometimes, what we regret the most are the paths we didn't take when we were younger. I read that in a book one time and it seems like it could be useful now." She opened the door and walked out but again turned back into the room from the hallway. "Who knows, maybe you are supposed to be at Beacon. Maybe you need to be there to achieve your destiny and your destiny is to be a Huntsman." She said as she closed his door, leaving Ryler in the hotel room alone. He thought about everything that had happened in the day. He was in Vale for one day and already he was in the one position he hoped he wouldn't end up in. He thought about what Ruby said before she left. "Wow, she really does knows what to say these kinds of situations," he mused to himself. He let out another deep sigh, walked back to the bed and flopped onto the bed. He closed his eyes and started to think back to the one person who could have helped him.

 **X-X**

 _Ryler and Sarah jumped out of a portal that opened in an dark and empty alleyway but that wasn't right. When he input the coordinates, he made sure that they would come out in a secluded area but he also made sure they wouldn't end up in the middle of nowhere, or in this case, a random alley._

 _"Something must have happened when they shot the computer," he thought. Ryler started looking around to make sure they were at least in the correct city. He ran to the end of the alley and looked around. Then he saw it, The Eiffel Tower. Ryler smiled at that, it looked like they were at least in the place they needed to be._

 _"Hey Sar, it looks like we're still on Earth. I don't know what happened but at least we're alive. What do you think...?" He said. He didn't know that back inside the alley, Sarah was sitting against a dumpster clutching the gaping hole in her chest. "Sarah? You there?" He asked. When he looked back he saw her sitting there, her hand bloodied and holding the wound in the center of her chest. Her breathing was shallow and she looked sleepy. "No!" Ryler shouted and ran over to her side. Ryler inspected the wound and found that it was far worse than it appeared. It was from a Blaster Bolt, a round of heated plasma that left a hole the size of a quarter but wasn't hot enough to cauterize flesh, making them extremely deadly. One of the their attackers had a gun that fired blast bolts. True to it's description, the bolt left a hole through her back and out her chest. As they were jumping into the portal, one of their attackers saw them and shot at them. One of the shots hit Sarah directly in the back. Ryler ripped off a two pieces of his suit's sleeve and used it to soak up her blood. "Hold on Sarah. I'll get you some help and make sure you get fixed up," Ryler said with tears in the corners of his eyes. "It's not that bad, you just have to fight through the pain for a little while."_

 _"Ry... Please... S...stop." She pleaded but Ryler was not going to listen to her. He was determined to save her. "No dammit! I'm not going to let you die! You can't!" He yelled at her. She started shedding a few tears and weakly grabbed his hand. When he felt her hand on his he looked up, directly into her eyes. She smiled at him and said, "Don't...don't waste your t...tears...on a lost cause. The...Bolt hit...my lungs. I d...don't...have much...time. Listen to me... Just...keep moving. Don't let them...find you. Don't let them...pin you down." Sarah said. She was weak and used all her strength just to talk. Ryler gripped her hand and sobbed into her shoulder._

 _"Don't go... You can't leave me... What am I going to do without you?" He asked her. The tears that threatened to fall now flowing freely. "You taught me so much and you said that you still have more for me to learn. I know I haven't been the best student and I mess up more times than I care to remember but I can be better. I'll change, just don't go..." Ryler begged and pleaded while he sobbed for Sarah to hold onto life. The faint glow that covered his body darkened a bit as clouds suddenly covered the sky, casting the world into a gloomy, dark misrepresentation of what it was before. The rain came down as if the sky itself was crying. The air chilled from the single fact that made itself known. Sarah was dying and nothing could save her. It felt as though the world could feel it too. Ryler kept pressure with his hand on both sides of the wound. His hand started glowing and the energy it gave off looked like a blue, ethereal fire. Ryler concentrated more of his energy into his hands, which made the flames larger and started seeping into Sarah's body. Slowly, the blue flames began to repair the damage done. Blood flowed in reverse back inside her body, the muscle, skin and any organs that were damaged began to regenerate. Soon the glow his hands gave off died down and the wound was completely healed. He looked at his friend and smiled because he saved her._

 _"There, you're all better. You can't even tell you were hurt. Now let's find some place to sleep for the night." He started to walk away but noticed he was still alone. "Sarah?" He turned around and saw her there, limp, cold... Lifeless. He didn't know what to do then, he just collapsed to the cold, wet floor and let the tears he had been fight back fall down his face and onto the ground. He stayed there, on his hands and knees, for a few minutes. He sobbed for his mentor, teacher and friend. The he crawled to her body and gently shook her to wake her up. "Wake up, Sarah. It's okay, I did what you taught me. I fixed you. Please wake up..." When she didn't respond, Ryler just layed his head down on her lap and cried himself to sleep._

 **X-X**

Ryler suddenly opened his eyes. His breathing was quick and sweat covered his body. The memory gave him the worst nightmare he had ever had. He dreamt about watching Sarah die over and over and over again. Once he realized that it was only a dream, he calmed himself down and took a few deep breaths. Losing his mentor and friend was the worst thing he had expirenced since getting his powers. He turned to the right and looked at the light shining through the cracks of the blinds. He didn't want to get up yet but knew he had to so he could start his daily exercises. He let out a sigh and sat up, he was still wearing the bath robe from his shower last night and realized that he was wearing it all through his conversation with Ruby, Professor Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin. He probably looked like a fool wearing that. Letting out another sigh, he got out of bed and sat down on the floor with his legs crossed. He started breathing slowly and cleared his mind.

His mind focused on the power he held within and started to draw it out. Without knowing, all the objects in the room, that weren't bolted down or weren't too big, began floating while they were surrounded by a blue aura. Inside Ryler's mind, he was standing still in a world that was completely white. This was his mindscape. He could do anything here, drink tea, eat, sleep, train and even look at things from his past via a literal bookshelf he could summon. And he did just that. In a single blink, there was bookshelf in front of Ryler. It was a simple brown, wooden shelf with books but it stretched across as far as anyone could see. It had no end in sight. Ryler smiled and reached up to a high shelf and pulled out a large book. It was simply titled, "Sarah". He gave a small smirk and opened the book. There was a bright light that exploded from the pages. Ryler crouched down to put the book on the floor, still open. When he stood back up he saw Sarah standing there in the same purple dress she wore at the park. It was her favorite, the color and the dress. He smiled and she smiled back and said, "Hello Ryler, do you have a question?" Her voice was the same but seemed artificial. Which made sense because it was just a recording combined with a memory. It lacked the usual tone she always used when she spoke to him. Snarky, scarcastic and playful but also soothing and comforting at the same time. With everything he had experienced in one day, he needed to hear a friendly voice.

"No Sarah, not today. I just want to talk to you." He replied to the recording. She in turn said something he probably would never get used to, "Initiating 'Free Form Speech'." It took a few seconds but she finally started talking again. "Hey Ry, what's up?" She said. He closed his eyes and smiled at hearing the casual Sarah tone return.

"Just out of curiosity, why does the questions program seem so... Robotic?" He asked the "Sarah Program". She crossed her arms and made a face that said it was a stupid question. "If you don't like it, change it. This IS your mind, genius." Ryler got annoyed at the tone she was using on him and teasingly said, "Oh yeah, that's why I didn't change it, it made you nicer." She just stuck her tongue out at him as he chuckled at their playful banter. He missed these little moments with her so much.

"Anyway, I came to talk to you about something that happened to me yesterday." He said with a serious tone. That didn't stop her from making fun of him still. "What happened? Did they finally drop?" She just smiled but it quickly faded when she didn't get a remark. Ryler was just standing there looking serious. Sarah sat down on the floor with her legs crossed and Ryler joined her. Ryler took a moment to gather his thoughts and how to present them. He then decided that it would be nuch easier to just get straight to the point.

"I'm on Remnant," he started but was quickly interrupted. "What! Are you serious!? Really? How the hell did you get there? I thought it wasn't possible with the Barrier still there..." Sarah started going on and on until she came to a realization. She started getting angry and glared at Ryler, who started to inch away from her and her "Death Stare" as he had dubbed it, and with good reason too. "Did you break reality!?" She shouted at him. She was about to go on an anger fueled rant and Ryler knew it too. Before she could, she was stopped. "Sarah!" Ryler shouted. She closed her mouth, which was half open, getting ready to call him every name she could think of, from the PG "Immature" to even some harsh and R rated names. When he was sure it would be safe to speak, he comtinued to explain. "It took about a year to get it done right but yes, it is possible to pass the demensional barrier, no, I didn't break reality and yes, I think I should be safe from any Omega Corp bounty hunters here. But thats not what I needed you for..." He looked away at that last part.

Sarah calmed down, the "Death Stare" disappeared and she now showed a much more caring and slightly motherly expression. She reached out her hand to touch his shoulder but her hand just passed through him. Ryler didn't feel anything physically from the attempted comforting pat but he still felt it emotionally. He smailed at her and took a deep breath and let it out before he started to explain what had happened to him during his first day in Vale. The sights, the wall, his accidental turn into "Adults Only" country, the possible gold digger at the fruit stand, Signal and his possible sighting of Yang. He ended with him witnessing the dust robbery from the first episode and Ozpin wanting to recruit him to Beacon. Needless to say, although being a computer program/recording inside a persons' mind, Sarah was overwhelmed with information. She sat there thinking about everything she heard just then. Ryler was just waiting for her to speak and to give him her opinion.

"I don't believe it..." she said in shock. Ryler thought she was alright. Until an open palm passed through his face at a high velocity. Again he didn't feel anything but the fact that she just tried to slap him definitely registered with his mind. "How could you, Ryler, be so stupid to decline an offer to attend the greatest super human school ever!?" Ryler sighed. He was going to get an ear full and he was sure he wasn't going have fun.

* * *

 _ **And done. This chapter was pretty difficult to write. My mind was focused on different things at the same time, then I hit a wall and lost my train of thought... Let's just say I had a bit of trouble but it wasn't enough to stop me. As always, if any of you spot an error in spelling, grammar or if something didn't make sense, let me know in a review. As I have said before, any helpful criticisms are always appreciated. See you all in ten days. I haven't decided on a title for the next chapter so I have nothing more to add.**_

 _ **P.S. Sorry for my beowolf eating he mashed potatoes. I've been training him not to eat humans so he's a little moody. His name is Alistor.**_


	5. After a Long Day

_**Hello again and welcome back to Among Men. So I got shot with a writers block bullet and this chapter is the result. I just got this out on time and I did most of the writing for this Chapter in the last few days. I am sad to say that this is not on par with what I consider good for me. I apoligize but this was a challenge to write.**_

 _ **To Fantasy OH YEA: Thanks for the praise and I hope you enjoy future installments.**_

 ** _To Boyy2k: Thanks for that and I always love finding stuff like that too._**

 ** _To Mr Fizz: It may be creepy but you have to keep in mind that he was close to her and the things they went through together gave them a bond not many people can say they have._**

 ** _Anyway, please forgive my sub standard writing for this chapter. I promise to do better next week. Hope you enjoy and if you do... Really? Do you not know what good writing is? Kidding. Now, onward to the story. This chapter is not plot heavy, it's more filler than anything. Next chapter will most likely be the same but better._**

* * *

Chapter 4: After a Long Day...

Ryler inhaled deeply and let out a content sigh. He was sitting in a park under a tall oak tree, a small smirk showing clearly on his face. He looked like someone who had just pulled off one of the greatest pranks ever imagined. And he had.

 **X-X**

 _Two days after Ozpin had offered him a place in his school, Ryler was still debating on whether or not to accept. He wanted to see if his decision could be influenced by people or things around the city. His thought process was:_ "Screw it, let the world tell me what to do" _. Not the best way of making important life choices but he was taught that his power was connected to the world around him. He figured if they really were connected then his power and the world should direct his action. Which led him to the park across from Signal. He sat there for a few minutes, thinking, waiting, watching for a sign from the universe. After an hour, he saw the sign. Signal Academy was on the other side of the park, but he had a clear view of the school. He looked very familiar to him, his caramel colored hair made his stomach churn. The arrogant smile made a scowl grow on Ryler's face. And worst of all, the mace he was resting on his shoulders made Ryler growl with disdain. There he was, leaving Signal Academy, was Cardin Winchester._

 _"_ He is a disgrace of a Huntsman, an ass of a human being and a stain on the Winchester name." _Ryler thought to himself as he also thought about the other two Winchesters he knew about He could never be sure but he always felt that Sam and Dean Winchester would most likely hate sharing a name with that jerk. He was one of Ryler's most hated characters from the show. Right after Mercury but still below Cinder. (_ _ **AN: I call her CinderBitch**_ _) Then something happened within his mind, an idea was forming. An idea for something to make the day much more interesting. It was a plan that required great skill, precision, cunning and total awesomeness. He smiled a smile so wicked that it would make the Grinch or the Joker jealous, he rubbed his hand together as a fly would to clean itself, and gave a chuckle that could give even the most hardened and battle worn huntsman the chills. "Cardin, you are in for a hell of a day and I'm not going to let you off easy." He said. He was too lost in his, temporary, madness that he didn't notice a woman and her small child pass in front of him. The woman saw his face and heard his laugh, making her eyes widen, her spine chill, and her slow stroll in the park become a jog out of the park. She moved fast enough that her son was almost being dragged behind her._

 _Ryler ran across the park to catch up to his target so he could follow him. During his training with Sarah, he had learned never to use his powers in a fight because it gave him an unfair advantage. He thought that was a fair rule and stuck to it seriously. But after an accident involving a high ranking military officer, Air Force One and a duck, he upgraded that rule to mean never use his powers period. That incident was the reason the Omega Corp was always chasing him and Sarah. Once things quieted down and they learned to keep running and hiding, he started using his powers again but only really small abilities, like making money appear as he did to buy his apples. Ryler still kept his "No Excessive Power Use" rule to this day but for what he was planning, he could definitely make an exception._

 _"_ Besides, I'm in a completely different dimension, they can't get to me here." _he thought to himself as he slowed his pace once he was a fair distance behind his target. Now all he had to do was wait for the perfect opportunity to present itself. Ryler didn't know what he would do when the time came but he knew that it would be awesome. After a few more minutes of following Cardin, Ryler realized something._ "If the airship left this morning, then wouldn't that make today…" _Ryler thought to himself. Apparently Cardin didn't arrive at Beacon until the day of initiations. Which would explain why he doesn't show up in any of the episodes before. "_ Wow, he's a slacker too… _" Ryler thought. Several more minutes passed by but still the right moment to strike had not presented itself. There were some smaller moments that would have been alright but he was not looking for "alright", no it had to be perfect. Ryler looked ahead to where Cardin was headed to now and found exactly what he had been waiting for this entire time._

 _Ahead of them, looking just as douchy as in the show, stood the other three members of CRDL at the entrance to another park. Have you ever seen movies where someone see the world slow down to a crawl. They see things in their environment being highlighted by their own mind. This is exactly what Ryler was seeing right now. A car, a dog sleeping on the front step of a pizza joint, a pedestrian carrying a hot cup of coffee and Cardin's Mace. These were the things Ryler saw… these were the tools for his prank. It started simple, first, Ryler made sure to keep his distance from Cardin but still stayed close behind. Ryler focused his power into his hand, which he raised and let the energy silently flow into Cardin's mace. It glowed blue for a brief moment before it faded. Ryler was now in control. Quickly, Ryler ducked behind a car and clenched his fist. The weapon that had been resting on his shoulder seemed to gain weight, pushing him down more and more. Cardin felt it, the comforting heaviness he enjoyed began feeling strange. That strangeness grew to discomfort then again to pain. He shrugged off the mace and let it hang in his hand. By now, Ryler made the weight of the weapon nearly ten times its original weight. Ryler knew exactly what would happen. When the mace fell off his shoulder the velocity of such a heavy object took him with it to the ground. Yup, face plant, just as he wanted. He wasn't the only one who saw Cardin's not so graceful landing. Down the street, at the park's entrance, the other three members of CRDL were stifling laughs._

 _"That's right douche nozzles, laugh it up." Ryler said quietly to himself. Meanwhile, Cardin was standing back up from his place on the cement sidewalk. He dusted himself off and reached down to pick up his weapon. While he was doing that, Ryler proceeded to the next step of his plan. Over the years of his training, Sarah taught him that he could use his power in a pseudo magic form. It had all the strengths, none of the weaknesses but any true magic user could feel the difference. But back to what was about to happen. Cardin was standing with his back facing a car pulling uselessly on the stuck weapon. Ryler activated a sound amplification spell on the car's horn and reached out with his power and pressed the horn. The blast from the sudden increase in noise created a wave of energy that sent Cardin face first into a wall and shatter the glass windows of a store across the street. The others saw this too and burst into laughter, one of them, Ryler didn't remember his name, was rolling around on the ground. Ryler stopped the horn and the constant sound wave keeping Cardin against the wall stopped and he fell to the ground, dazed._

 _"Now let's finish this." Ryler thought to himself. A few meters away, in the direction they were previously moving, Ryler saw the pizzeria and the dog sleeping out in front and proceeded to stage three. When Cardin started walking around in his daze, Ryler use his powers to pick up his mace and held it out in front of his path. Just as he was hoping for, Cardin was walking towards the dog. The moment he was within range, Ryler dropped the mace and Cardin tripped over it landing on the dog. As you would expect, the dog did not take too kindly to what happened. It pushed Cardin off itself and stood menacingly over his and snarled at him. Upon hearing the unhappy sounds, Cardin looked up an say the dog. It was a massive dog, one most likely bred to attack or protect in this case. It barked directly in his face and spit flew its maw to his face. The stench of the canine's canines giving off a horrid smell that, to a confused idiot, resembled the odor of death. Ryler was trying so hard not to let his laughter be heard, lest he make himself a target for revenge. On the other hand, the other three idiots were laughing their asses off at Cardin's expense._

 _Slowly, out of fear, Cardin stood back up and picked up his weapon. Once he had it in hand however, a vile grin casted itself over his expression. He raised his mace over his head getting ready to hit the poor animal. Ryler couldn't believe it, he was about to attack the dog. Reacting quickly, he raised his hand toward the mace and stooped it in its tracks. Cardin continued the motion and swung downward, the dog seeing this flinched and ducked down expecting the hit. It never came._

 _Standing there, hand out stretched, Ryler made his presence known. "You really are an asshole, Cardin. You think that just cause you are bigger, you should treat something smaller than you with such hatred? I won't let you do that and now I know what I need to do." He said as he let the hold he had on the mace stop making it drop on Cardin's head._

 _"Ow! That hurt you sack of ass!" Cardin shouted. He picked up his weapon again and charged at Ryler. Ryler, on the other hand just stood there, calm and unwavering. He had the perfect way to counter his attack. However, he never had to move a muscle because the dog that Cardin was going to hit suddenly jumped on him and bit the hand holding the mace. Ryler was stunned that the dog was protecting him. It might have just been attacking Cardin because it wanted revenge and that's all but Ryler felt that the dog's actions were motivated by something more. During their struggle, the other three stooges rushed to aide their leader. One of them pulled the dog off and he threw the dog at Ryler. He quickly reached out with his powers and caught the dog in midair and softly lowered it to the ground. When it was again on solid ground, the dog turned to Cardin and started growling again. Ryler was curious why it would keep fighting so he activated his powers and read the dog's mind._

 _"I must protect." Was all that was in its mind. Over and over again, the dog repeated those three words. It must have been protecting the store it was sleeping in front of, a guard dog doing its duty. Ryler smiled at the animal and turned back to face Cardin but he quickly sent the dog a message. "_ I can handle them, you don't have to worry _." Surprise was the only thing on its face when the message was received. It looked around the area to see if there was another dog around but there was only the Human standing beside him. "_ Don't be afraid, I am not an ordinary human. If you let me, I can explain after I take care of the other humans." _Ryler thought to the dog. When Cardin saw this he ordered the other three to surround the two of them. They were out numbered. Ryler begrudgingly took a fighting stance, it seemed there was no other way out but to fight. Then they saw something they didn't expect. The dog sat down and started panting like there was immediate danger. When he was this Ryler gave a questioning glance at the pooch and its response was a simple "Friends." CRDL was closing in on the two when they heard something across the street. It was a short howl from another dog. Then there was another short howl from an alley a few meters behind Ryler and another from somewhere they couldn't see. Then there was a sudden pack of dogs running out of the park the three knuckle draggers were standing at before. The dog that was beside Ryler gave a short howl and the pack started barking and growling at CRDL. They were scared shitless. Just as they did in the show, the three morons ran away leaving their leader behind. Cardin stood still in fear and started whimpering. The pack reached him and they made a literal dog pile on Cardin. When they cleared off, Cardin was held down by a few large beasts of dogs. Ryler was shocked at what he was witnessing, Cardin was taken hostage by a pack of, probably wild, dogs at the command of the one sitting beside him. He looked down and read its mind again. "_ Take him away but do not kill him, I want him to fear us forever. _" Ryler was wide eyed and slack jawed at what he heard. Truly, they were man's best friend but also his worst nightmare. The entire pack barked in response to the command and each grabbed hold of Cardin's clothes with their mouths and dragged him away toward the park. The last thing he saw before Cardin disappeared into the park was him struggling to get free while he screamed and begged for mercy._

 **X-X**

Ryler sat up and shuddered at the memory. To think that an animal that looked so innocent would be so ruthless. It was crazy but at least he knew now not to make a dog angry. And speaking of that dog, he learned just after Cardin… went missing… that his name was Cujo, which made the situation that much more terrifying. Possible Satan dog aside, Ryler was thinking about what he did and what he would have done if he hadn't been saved by Cujo. He was willing to fight Cardin to protect an innocent animal, an animal that wouldn't have even been in danger if he didn't try and prank Cardin.

" _Some prank, I didn't even get to finish him off."_ Ryler thought to himself. He was willing to fight and use his powers to win, even after he swore never to use his powers in that way ever again. It made him feel guilty for what he might have done. Then he started thinking about Sarah, fighting was what she had tried to get him to do after the duck incident. She always told him that it wasn't his fault and his powers were meant to be used for the protection of the weak. She told him of the origin of his powers. The things that people had done with them, they were, in a sense, his past lives. He wanted to be like them, to be as amazing and heroic as those people. He never got a specific answer but he was 90% sure that he was Hercules in one of his past lives. e shouldn't blame himself for what happened. Maybe she was right, maybe he should have fought off their attackers, maybe she'd still be alive. He stood up and dusted himself off. He knew that just cause he wanted to fight didn't mean it would be safe for everyone else. He needed more convincing and decided to walk around the city. It may not have been the best day but he did get a good chuckle.

* * *

 _ **This one was a beast to write. I hit a wall writing this and I had trouble climbing over it. I didn't know how to get the message across but like I said above, I did the best I could. Anyway, let me know what you think of this, let me know if you see any errors or if there's something I could do to inprove your reading experience.**_


	6. I Just Want To Relax

_**Well now, how are you all doing? Me, I'm doing just fine. I have nothing to say for this chapter except it's here. It picks up directly after the last chapter and is the end of the opening Arc of the story. The next arc will focus on Beacon life and the chapters will be cannon based but with that special Ryler twist added it them. Anyway, here is Chapter 5 of Among Men, enjoy.**_

 _ **Edit: By now I'm sure that you've all heard about the site's issues. In case you had no idea this was here, I have re uploaded this chapter. If you have noticed, then please ignore this and carry on with your day... Or evening depending on where you live.**_

 ** _Next, because of the recent problems, I've had to make certain that none of my work has been corrupted or deleted. It might not make sense to you but I have always been the paranoid type when it comes to my work. That being said, the next update has been pushed back another 10 days. Sorry if you liked my writing and were expecting a new chapter this week. This is just to make sure nothing else goes wrong (because paranoia and unpredictability) and to be absolutely sure the site has returned to normal. As of now, it is the 11th so I will see you all in 16 days. Thank you all for your patience and understanding_**

* * *

Chapter 5: …I Just Want to Relax

Ryler left the Park after standing under the tree a while longer. He looked up and saw the sun directly above him, meaning it was about mid day. Sure enough, when he checked his watch, which he set to Vale Time, it read 1:53 in the afternoon. He decided to go into the city and grab some lunch. He thought back to Cujo and a possibly abducted Cardin Winchester. It was surprising what craziness could happen in just a few hours. He didn't realize where he was until he heard something. It sounded like a cry for help. Ryler immediately started looking around for whoever was in trouble. He was ready to jump into action… until he recognized who it was that was calling for help. Ryler stood still, going as stiff as a tree, at the gates of the other park. The one Cardin disappeared into when he was taken by Cujo's pack. Slowly he turned away, making sure to move as slowly and as non threateningly as he possibly could, and began walking down the sidewalk again. He swore he could hear howling coming from somewhere within the park, making him shudder. Once he was five blocks away from the hell park, he relaxed a bit and let out a quick sigh of relief. He felt his stomach growling, making him realize just how hungry he was getting. In all the excitement, the prank and the hell hounds, he forgot about breakfast. He decided to go to the fruit stand he visited during his first day in Vale. There was a problem however, he didn't know where it was located. When he first found it, it was by accident. He had just been wandering around and didn't pay much attention to the routes he had taken. He thought about asking someone for directions but there was currently no one around. So he did the second thing that popped into his head, he started wandering around Vale again. This time he saw things he hadn't realized were there the first time around, like Tukson's Book Trade. Ryler knew what happened to him or rather, what would happen in the future. He had a thought to go in and give him a warning to leave sooner. It would save a life but he knew something else could change and things might become worse for everyone.

"Damn you Butterfly Effect, with your unpredictable science." Ryler said to himself. If there was one thing he knew never to do, it was mess with the timeline. The he thought of something else, if he did accept Ozpin's offer to attend Beacon, then he would surely mess up Time. He started worrying about how things might change and if he should just leave Remnant entirely.

" _Maybe I should just go to some random world, at least then I won't know if I mess up that worlds Timeline."_ He thought. He grabbed his head in pain as thinking of things like time and paradoxes was starting to give him a headache. "Food first, life altering dilemmas after." He said and walked away from the store. It was about ten minutes later before he found the fruit stand again. Something was off though, Ryler felt like some key element was missing from the last time he was there. Everything seemed normal, stands were up, food was out and it was nice and quiet…

"Where the hell are all the people?" Ryler asked no one in particular. You'd think that an open food market on a nice sunny day would draw in crowds of people but the street that the market was located was deserted. His first day provided him with a glimpse of Vale's vibrant culture with the countless number of its citizens at this very same market. But now, not even the vendors were there anywhere to be found. It was like they all vanished within a second. Ryler walked slowly down the street, looking cautiously at all the booths as well as the buildings they were in front of, just to be on the safe side. He noticed that the fruits and vegetables all looked fresh, which meant that everyone was here but only recently disappeared. The sound if a metal trash bin falling startled him, he looked in the direction of the fallen trash can and saw someone quickly run into the shadows of an alley.

"Hello!? Is someone there? Do you know what happened to everyone here?" He called out but there was no reply. He walked toward the alley the mysterious figure ran into and looked around for any other signs of movement. It was hard to see because all the shadows but he thought he saw a pair of eyes looking back at him. He stood there and lifted his hands up toward the alley to show that he was unarmed. This worked out the way he wanted because the pair of eyes that were staring at him slowly began to rise until the were just under his eye level. They stayed where they were for a few more seconds as if whoever it was felt hesitant to leave the safety of the darkness. But when the mystery person felt they were safe to move, they walked out of their shelter and into the light where Ryler could clearly see their face. To his surprise, it was the girl he met on his first exploration through the city but she looked different. When he first met her, her blonde hair was smooth and reached down to her shoulders. Now, however, her hair was tied in a pony tail and looked like there was dried blood in small areas. Her once clean and unblemished skin was now covered in a thin layer of dirt and there were scrapes and bruises on her harms. She seemed like a completely different person from the woman he saw just a few days earlier. What happened to change someone so drastically?

"What happened here?" Ryler asked the girl. She seemed hesitant to answer but eventually did. "We were attacked by the Black Bear Gang. They have been growing bolder lately and they are more organized than usual. I don't know why they did this, the attack came out of nowhere. " She explained. She sat down on the curb near the trash can she knocked over. Ryler stood a few meters away so she didn't feel uncomfortable. Ryler got an idea and used his power to make a bottle of water appear in his hands. The girl saw this and her eyes widened slightly before returning to their original size. He offered her the water, which she took gratefully. She opened it and took a drink before she started talking again.

"I thought I recognized you. You're the guy who bought apples from my mom's stand the other day. How have you been?" She asked him, again, the flirty tone making an appearance in her voice. Ryler didn't know how to react so he just cleared his throat and tried to ignore it as best as he could.

"I've been alright. A few strange encounters but nothing bad has happened." He said. The girl noticed that he was uncomfortable and decided to help alleviate his stress. "I'm not a gold digger by the way. Just like having fun by messing with people." She said while she took another drink of water. Ryler was surprised again when she said that. His mind immediately jumped to one conclusion: Mind Reader. Knowing he'd be caught anyway, he decided to just be frank with her. "Did you read my mind?" He asked. She smiled at him and said, "No that's not my Semblance, your just easy to read." She said. Ryler didn't know what to say to that but he didn't have to say anything. She looked at Ryler and stood up. Then she walked up to him and took his hand into her own. "We shouldn't talk here, it's not safe." She said and began walking away with Ryler being pulled behind her. They made their way back into the alleyway and continued in deeper until they were stopped by a dead-end.

Ryler saw that there was no other way out and was wondering where she was leading him. His question was answered when she pushed in a brick on the wall they were facing and the wall to their left opened slightly. She let go of his hand and walked to the new opening and pushed it all the way in revealing a hidden passage. The girl walked in and gestured for him to enter while she closed the door. Ryler complied and walked in to find a group of people in what appeared to be an old wine cellar. Everyone looked at him with shock for a few seconds before going back to what they were doing. A few sat around doing nothing, some were helping the older people move around or keeping them company. Others were treating their wounds or helping someone else do the same. Ryler was stunned by what he was seeing. " _This is what Junior's gang did? Why wasn't this covered in the show? Surely someone would have wanted to do something to help out these people."_ Ryler thought. The girl then stood beside him and explained.

"When the Black Bear Gang attacked I help them get into this old cellar. I think it was used as storage for Dust smuggling, back before the Kingdoms had trade laws for Dust. Now I use it as a hideout for when I want to be alone." She said. Ryler kept his face as neutral as possible but the girl knew what he was feeling. "A few of us are planning to fight back, if you really think this is terrible, you should help out." Ryler wondered how she kept doing that but before he could ask, she walked away. Ryler instinctually followed her to a secluded area.

"How do you do that? I know you said I was easy to read but there's more to it than that, isn't there?" He asked her. The girl sat down in a chair and said, "It's my semblance, I call it Soul Sense. It lets me feel what another person is feeling. It also lets me know if there is a Grimm nearby. It helps if I'm working on my family's farm alone." She explained. Ryler thought about how helpful her semblance would have been back when he and Sarah were running from the Omega Corps. Then he thought about Sarah and what she would have been doing right now. " _Probably going on and on about how cool Remnant is."_ Ryler smiled but it quickly faded when he started thinking about his friend.

"I'm sorry, you've lost someone close to you, I recognize that feeling you're having." The girl said, her own tone becoming more apologetic. Ryler looked at her and smiled, it felt kinda nice that someone knew how he felt. Moving around constantly for survival tended to bar Ryler from making friends. Now that he was thinking about it, he didn't even know this girls name. He met her twice already but he never properly introduced himself. He decided to change that.

"I just realized that I never asked you your name and I never gave you mine." He said, chuckling a bit. The girl looked up slightly in thought before she too came to the same realization. She smiled and looked back at Ryler while she extended her hand, which Ryler promptly shook. "My name is Ryler." He said. The girl replied with, "I'm Casey, nice to meet you."

Ryler stayed in the cellar for another hour. By that time, Casey said that it would be safe for everyone to go back to their daily lives. She also said that today was not the last. The Black Bear Gang would return and she, as well as many others, would try and fight back. No one should live in fear, Casey knew that, Ryler knew that and the people of vale knew that. It would be a hard battle and Ryler wished he could do something to help them but he didn't know how. Ryler stood at Casey's stand and paid for some fruit. Casey handed Ryler a brown paper bag with his fruit inside. Ryler shook hands with Casey again and left the now bustling market place. He vowed to find a way to help these people, to make their lives better, to protect them from the Black Bear Gang.

Ryler looked at his watch again. This time it read 4:17. After getting his lunch, which turned out to be far more interesting than he originally thought it would. Ryler decided to go back to his hotel room. He walked down the street, this time taking note of his surroundings and the landmarks around. He wanted to know his way the city after all and figured he should have done that earlier. On his way back, he found himself passing by a familiar dust shop. He stopped by to say hi to the owner but when he opened the door, he was met with a shocking sight. Everything was missing. The vials, the pouches, books crystals and even the large, wall mounted, dust dispensers where empty. " _Did Junior's gang do this too?"_ Ryler found himself thinking. Then the back room opened, the one Ryler took a broom from in order to help the shopkeeper clean up his store. Out came the old man, a sad expression plastered on his face. His shoulders were slumped and his steps were mere shuffles. He was the definition of the word "Defeated".

Ryler walked over to him, the hallow building made his steps echo, alerting the old man of his presence. "What happened here? Was there another attack?" Ryler asked. The old man shook his head and spoke in a raspy and tired voice. "No. After the first time, I had to pay for damages and lost Dust. It just wasn't enough to keep this place open. I have to close down until I have enough money to reopen." Ryler felt horrible for what was happening. The show never showed the aftermath of certain events. He shuddered to think of what the Breach and the Fall of Beacon would really be like. He shook his head to get those thoughts out of his mind. He didn't need any morbid thoughts weighing him down on top of having to decide whether or not to attend Beacon. Ryler stopped to think. Why not join Beacon? Why not use his powers to help people? He could protect Casey and the others at the Market. He could be trained by the teachers there to control his power. He could save countless people from the attacks on Vale and Beacon. Time travel consequences be damned, Penny didn't deserve to be killed the way she did. It was Emerald's fault Yang was disqualified and Cinder is the one that killed Pyrrha. No one had to die or even be hurt, and no one would. Not if he could help in anyway. For a moment, everything slowed to a crawl before stopping completely. Ryler closed his eyes and remembered what Sarah said when he told her about Ozpin's offer.

 **X-X**

 _Ryler was sitting on the floor of his mindscape. Sarah was pacing back and forth in front of him. She was fuming about "how stupid he was for possibly damaging the dimensional barrier"._

" _I know Sarah, but I didn't have a choice. The Omega Corp stayed on my ass everywhere I went. I couldn't stay in one place for more than a day. I tried going to the most remote places but they were waiting for me there. I didn't know what else to do." Ryler pleaded. Sarah stopped and listened to what Ryler was saying and slowly returned to her spot on the floor in front of Ryler._

" _You're right, I was the one that made sure we were safe. I guess you couldn't do that without me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off on you like that. It's just… why do you get to see Remnant and I don't. You didn't even know about it until I showed it to you. I mean, do you even like the show? The last time I made you watch it with me, you said you didn't understand how I enjoyed it." Ryler was about to interrupt her but she saw his face and answered his question before it was asked. "Yes, I remember that. I am programmed with all the original Sarah's memories. How'd you manage to do that anyway?"_

 _Ryler thought back to the day he made this program slash memory AI. "I used a temporary resurrection spell on the old apartment we had. But nothing can truly bring back the dead so I only had about a minute to make something to download your consciousness." Ryler said. He stood up and faced away from Sarah so she didn't see his face. The failed attempt to bring his friend back from the dead was still a painful reminder that he wasn't strong enough to save even one person. He quickly calmed himself down before he broke down, took a deep breath and went back to his seat. "I lost consciousness before I was able to finish. I only had your memories and bits and pieces of your personality. It wasn't enough to give you new life in the real world. So I put you here, as a mind program." Ryler finished telling the story of how he made the Sarah Program._

 _There was an eerie silence between the two. Until Sarah crawled over to Ryler and tried to give him a hug. Tried, her arms just passed through him but he still smiled at the sentiment. "You should let me go." Ryler looked at her with surprise and stood up suddenly. He passed through her and started walking away. She chased after him to see what was wrong. "Ry! What's wrong? Where the hell are you going?"_

" _Don't ever tell me to let you go!" Ryler was angry and it showed. "I won't do that, I can't do that. You were the one who gave me my powers, you gave me a new life, you trained me, taught me and even helped me find a purpose. Now that you're gone, all I have left is what you gave me. I will not stop trying until I have repaid you for all you have done." Ryler was now starting to calm down. He hung his head to hide his face from Sarah. "I can't repay you if you are dead. I have to do this."_

" _I showed you all that stuff to prepare you. Not because I was helping you. That might sound mean but it's the truth. You can't keep focusing on me, eventually you have to face the world again and when that time comes, you need to let go." Sarah put a hand on Ryler's shoulder, this time it didn't faze through. It was a genuine touch. Ryler felt the hand and relished in the feeling of having his friend back for the briefest of moments. "I only showed you the show itself but I never told you about the man who created it. His Name was Monty and he once said that "often, your greater dreams are something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death". You have to let me go, put your effort to something else, something greater." Sarah said. Ryler looked at her and knew what she was trying to say._

" _But how? I don't want to hurt anyone and if I use my powers, I'm afraid that I will. How can I let go of the one person who made understanding my powers so much easier." Ryler said while sitting back on the floor. Sarah soon joined him and gave him a remote which appeared out of thin air._

" _You start by erasing me."_

 **X-X**

Ryler opened his eyes and everything went back to normal. The old man passed by him and said, "I opened a small noodle shop downtown. Stop by if you want, all the money goes to reopening this place." He then left the shop, not bothering to lock the door. Ryler started to leave the shop after looking around for a few more seconds. "Now I understand Sarah. Thank you."

Ryler used his power to make money appear on the front counter of the store as he passed by with a note that read, "Maybe this will help". He Locked the door and made sure it was secure before heading back to his hotel. After a long day of pranks, dogs, meeting new friends and finding out about the lives of the people in the city, he just wanted to rest. Tonight he would regain his energy and readjust himself. But tomorrow… Tomorrow his week of training would begin. He knew he couldn't enter Beacon with zero fighting experience, he wasn't Jaune after all.

"I'm gonna keep moving forward, to protect the weak and anyone who can't protect themselves. To keep my promise to Sarah." Ryler continued walking while he activated his powers and made his clothes change. Now he wore a pair of blue jeans with white sneakers on his feet. He had on a blue t-shirt with a white button up shirt over it. The white shirt was open completely and the sleeves were rolled up to just above his elbows. His clothes were not the only thing different. He arms were fitted in a pair of silver looking gauntlets that had closed, wing like flares extending near his elbows. He tested them and the wings unfolded to make half circle shields on each arm.

He smiled and looked straight ahead. His pale blue eyes, usually without any unique characteristic, now showed determination and hope. Ryler walked with a new sense of purpose and spoke quietly to himself. "After all, there's no futility, even in death."

End Arc

* * *

 ** _There you go, thank you all for reading. If you liked it then click subscribe... wait, no that's Youtube. Oh yeah, please review, fav and follow if you feel inclined to do so. And as always, if you see any kind of error (in spelling, grammar or within the plot itself) or if you just want to give your opinion on my story so far, let me know in a review or PM. That's all for now, I will see you all in ten days. Until then, this has been A Man Named Ray._**


End file.
